


【查理笛】в Москве/在莫斯科

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “今夜，我的嗓音是一列被截停的火车，你的名字是俄罗斯漫长的国境线。”——廖伟棠，《帕斯捷尔纳克致茨维塔耶娃》
Relationships: Vedran Ćorluka/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 1





	【查理笛】в Москве/在莫斯科

**Author's Note:**

> “今夜，我的嗓音是一列被截停的火车，你的名字是俄罗斯漫长的国境线。”  
> ——廖伟棠，《帕斯捷尔纳克致茨维塔耶娃》

“在我的祖国，在南斯拉夫……”他总是这么说，仿佛一种毫不做作的习惯，仿佛童年留给他的宝贵遗产：“不，我是说，在波斯尼亚天气寒冷，四季分明，和克罗地亚完全不是一个世界。”  
他抱怨着，卢卡走过来，握住他的手；你还冷吗？金发少年问。不冷，不冷，韦德兰总是回答，只是背井离乡让人惆怅。  
他知道接下来会发生什么。卢卡会拉着他去萨格勒布迪纳摩的训练基地附近的酒吧，一杯接一杯地喝无酒精的莫吉托，酒精不醉人但人会互相耽溺，在西方国家的流行乐里，比他大一岁的男孩儿喝醉了就搂着他痛哭流涕。或者，韦德兰会被带回那个陌生而亲切的克罗地亚家庭，卢卡的父母总是摆出最好的茶和咖啡迎接他，他坐在椅子上不敢移动，拿起茶杯掩饰表情，讲讲他实际上已不记得的六岁之前的故事，谎称自己血液纯净，从不和塞族人来往。  
他刚见到卢卡的时候还身量未足，直到殷切凝视着卢卡·莫德里奇登上去往萨拉热窝的火车时，他才发现自己不知怎样已高出对方半头。  
那时他忘了，他的朋友也曾在战火中长大——他们一起看过科索沃战争的电视转播，一起在竖着绿旗和方型十字架的宗庙之间抬起疑惑的脸，在仓皇的双亲携着他逃离黑塞哥维那时，或许那个头发颜色比现在还浅的孩子也曾被枪声吓得痛哭流涕。  
这些事都是真的，然而他确实忘了。那会儿他十七岁，卢卡十八岁。有一天卢卡问他，如果给你一个机会你最想去哪里踢球？  
他说苏联或者美国吧，电视里那些国家的居民看起来如此光鲜亮丽，让人心生向往。可惜哪里的足球运动员也比不上克罗地亚人的倜傥风流。  
这怎么行？金发男孩于是严厉地指责他，我是说，如果问你想去哪个联赛的话，你最想去哪里？  
德甲吧，他随随便便地说，反正我有一具好身体，去哪里都无所谓。你就不一样了，卢西亚诺，你应该小心一点。等你到了波斯尼亚，随便一个后卫都能把你放倒。  
我不害怕。他摸着他的手臂说，那是你的故乡，韦德兰。你的故乡没有什么可令人害怕的。

他张开双唇，让口腔中灌入夏的热意。  
莫斯科的夏天。  
红场上人流浮动，建筑物有种童话般的光怪陆离。  
你喜欢这里吗？他问韦德兰。俄罗斯夏天的温热与阿拉贡高原上的城市并无二致，冬天莫斯科和马德里都会影影绰绰地落雪，但他却觉得这两个城市的气质如此不同，甚至于没有交点和连结。  
没什么不好的。查理伸了伸因飞机不合适的座椅而僵硬的手臂，从十八岁开始，就很少有能让他舒适地展开四肢而不四处碰撞的飞机座椅了。  
他看了看大巴车外的流光溢彩，又转头看看旅伴乌黑的鬓发。  
“如果给你一次选择的机会，你会选择什么，追求梦想，还是和平美好的生活？”  
时光回溯到十八岁，透明的车窗上他仿佛看见自己皱着眉头站在韦德兰·乔尔卢卡面前，他面色愁苦，终于隐隐地发觉彼此之间的不同；波斯尼亚人则乖觉地瞪大眼睛，等着他继续。  
韦德兰以为这是一个玩笑。他蓝色的眼睛大睁着，嘴角有一丝笑意，黑色头发已经茂密而柔顺地垂过了额头，让男孩看起来像一只巨大的猫科动物——  
——五官起伏立体甚于端正，俊朗清秀甚于精致的那种动物。  
他觉得自己有点喝醉了，也许是胃里有点缓慢而焦灼的疼痛，让他最靠近乔尔卢卡的半边身体有点失去理智，并代之以既想要拳脚相加又渴望唇齿相接的冲动。灯光很暗，他的皮肤很白，而自己正和他说着金钱和梦想这种大义凛然的话题；总之这一切因素的影响都超出了韦德兰给出的答案本身，而卢卡丝毫也不知道这个答案将左右朋友一生的命运。  
他忘记了他说出的答案。  
“那些卢布真的有那么重要吗？”  
第二次问出这个问题是他去莫斯科前的最后一个晚上，他挑了一家克罗地亚式酒馆和韦德兰小聚，十分故意地，卢卡把地点选在了当年萨格勒布人送别年轻后卫去往曼彻斯特的餐厅附近。他想提醒韦德兰什么，他也不愿意仔细思考；或许他想再听一遍那个选择疑问句的答案？——但他看得出来韦德兰不是忘记了，而是不愿提起。  
“我知道，我知道，”韦德兰一见到他就不耐烦地说，“我的职业生涯结束了，我在欧洲的名气恐怕要消失了，伦敦和勒沃库森没有教会我任何东西，职业球员不应该做出这种选择。都是些废话。当然，你是不会这么想的，对吧，卢卡？”  
金发男人一时语塞。  
韦德兰握住他的手腕，就像更年轻时他握住波斯尼亚人的手那样：“你比我厉害多了，卢卡，你值得更多的东西。而我很清楚自己的想法。和我应该选择的东西。就这样吧，卢卡。”  
“那么我们就算是分开了。”  
卢卡喝了点酒，勉强说道。  
“也许吧。”乔尔卢卡耸了耸肩，权当依依不舍的告别：“西班牙人的名字那么长，你念起来不会觉得孤单的，卢卡。等你因为学不会一门语言而郁郁寡欢的时候，再打电话给学俄语的那个人吧。”  
那是什么时候？六年前的夏天？现在是什么时候？二零一八年六月？  
但他可以肯定，这就是他们上一次谈论莫斯科时的情景。是的，在他长住在莫斯科之前——从离开托特纳姆热刺开始他们再也不谈论莫斯科。卢卡看着欢欣雀跃地举起俄罗斯和克罗地亚国旗的马特奥，心里暗暗吃惊于某些人的平静。

“查理。”他叫他。  
“怎么了？”韦德兰转过头，“怎么不叫我的名字了？”  
“没什么。”卢卡摘下手表，“明明在莫斯科，却不能待在自己的家里，这感觉一定很奇怪吧？”  
“我有点想我的狗了。”他颔首。  
“查理，我以前问过的那些傻问题，就把它们忘掉吧，好吗？”  
蓝眼睛的男人只是岔开话题：“给我讲讲你最近在西班牙的事吧，卢西亚诺。今年冬天也下了很多雪吗？就像我们在萨格勒布永远也见不到的那样？”  
“我的事已经讲得够多啦，”卢卡摇摇头，望着他的眼睛：“说点莫斯科的故事吧，韦德兰。就这一次，我请求你。”  
他用湛蓝的眼睛盯着他，然后笑了。在这样的天气里他的嘴唇仍然很湿润，或许是习惯了莫斯科干燥气候的缘故。他舔了舔上唇。卢卡恍惚有一刹那觉得自己想要吻他，像15岁时那样，像18岁他从波黑联邦回来时那样，像22岁他勾着他的手指飞向英格兰时那样，像27岁他们在灯光昏暗的克罗地亚小城里以沉默分道扬镳那样。  
然后，韦德兰察觉到他紧贴自己嘴唇的目光，非但没有刻意回避，反而微笑着眨了眨眼。  
“把过去的事都忘了吧。”他说，“我们现在都在莫斯科啦。等到明天，我会教你怎么用俄语在酒店前台买饮料，我会告诉你怎么用俄语祈祷，让昨夜永不结束。”  
他搂住他的双臂，轻轻吻了他的额头。  
究其漫长的一生，他从未感受过这样的吻，落在额头上，仅仅是落在额头上，便足以焚烧欲念，便足以引燃泪水，便足以落下最轻柔的安慰和抚触。  
他把手掌贴在韦德兰肩上，然后哭了。

后来他梦见莫斯科的傍晚，他像往常那样翻着酒店台灯下的书籍，黑发男孩倚在他旁边，看着手机里的柴犬图片，不时相他投过来漫不经心的一瞥。  
他让他读他看到的句子，他愣了一下，然后缓缓地用俄语读出他早已熟悉的诗句。  
“大雪落回我们各自孤单的命运。  
我歌唱了这寒冷的春天，  
我歌唱了我们的废墟……”  
因为今夜你的名字是南斯拉夫曲折的边境，而我的嗓音是一艘即将靠岸的船。当日幕落下，我将亲吻萨格勒布的每一寸土地，然后在亚得里亚海吹来的风里沉沉睡去。  
而明日在莫斯科，我们将共枕而眠，就像时间未曾滴落，日夜未曾分离。


End file.
